


A Show-Stopping Number

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [56]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minor spoilers for AHWM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Dark introduces himself to a few new faces.
Series: Come Together-verse [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Show-Stopping Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been a bit! (If i'm honest it might be a while until the next one because school and general writers block so yayyy) In the meantime, I hope you enjoy Yance and Magnum! 
> 
> Oh, yeah, the title is from Starkid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals specifically. It's on youtube if you haven't seen it already, they have some really good stuff.

Wilford dragged them to the new club in the Void. 

Dark couldn’t help but fashion it into a speakeasy of sorts- a la  _ Chicago _ . 

“And they have a prison rehabilitation program, and karaoke, and-”

“Y̷o̴u̴ ̸d̴o̵n̶’̴t̵ ̵h̴a̴v̷e̶ ̶t̸o̸ ̷s̶e̷l̷l̵ ̵u̷s̵ ̷o̶n̶ ̵i̴t̴,̸ ̷w̸e̷’̵r̸e̴ ̵c̷o̵m̸i̵n̶g̸.̴”

“Oh! And they have the best drinks- Bees Knees and Martinis and-”

“We get it, Wil.”

“And a whole bunch of new egos hang out there!”

Dark adjusted his suit. White. Nice. 

|We are almost ready, Wilford. Will you be singing karaoke tonight?|

“Oh, not tonight. I think Yancy’s singing. Magnum might be doing something, but he usually just tells stories. Oh, and Illinois. If they’re both there they might just do a story hour like they did last time. Or was it next time?”

|Next tuesday, actually. Abe says hello, by the way.|

“Awww! I’ll have to say hi! Come on, come on!”

Robbie finished tying his shoes and Bim put on his top hat. 

Wilford burst out of the house, grabbed Dark’s hand, and teleported them away. 

Anti teleported the rest over soon after.

“Oh! It’s starting!”

Wilford shoved him into a chair as the lights dimmed, the only light shining onto a piano on the stage. 

Two men in prison jumpsuits hopped on, one beginning to play, and the other lounging on top. 

… was that a tattoo of Tim?

Of course it was.

_ “The outside world recoils in fear, thinking if they slip up they’ll get locked up in here.~” _

Ooh, jazzy. 

Dark scribbled down a reminder to figure out something with the penitentiary. Almost all of them out here had done one thing or another to deserve being in there, so it wasn’t fair to the inmates, but one could only disturb their lives so much. Not to mention they didn’t apparently mind it. 

That was something to figure out another time. Maybe increased visitation hours and a talk with the warden?

He’d look at it later. For now, Wilford was brutally murdering his foot with the way he was stomping on it to make him pay attention. 

_ “No! I don’t wanna be freeeee. Of these amenitieeeeeeees. If I tried to live this good out there, I’d have to be a thousandaire. This is where I wanna grow ooooold. So I’m just praying I don’t make parole. Cuz I don’t wanna be free.” _

The place burst into applause as they got off the stage with a bow. 

The singer made his way over. “Wil! You’s doin’ well? Looking nice!”

“I’m doin’ just fine, pal! Yancy, this is Dark. Dark, this is Yancy!”

|A pleasure.|

His hand was grabbed and kissed. “You’s looking nice too! Wil, ya want a round on the dance machine out there?”

He hadn’t put in a dance machine… but he had learned to not question these sorts of things. At some point he should just make an arcade and be done with it. 

“Maybe in a bit, Yance- you seen Illinois or Magnum around? I wanna introduce them to Dark before they run off adventuring again.”

“I think I saw them… over… there!”

He pointed over towards a corner where two men were surrounded by an audience telling a story of some kind. Woah. He was tall.

“Thanks Yance! Remind me to introduce ya to Yan sometime, I think ya’d get along.”

“Can do! You’s know when visitation hours are, but I’ll be seeing you’s around!”

“You too pal!”

Yancy went of to go do something else and the two were left alone. Wil looked at his suspenders with narrowed eyes. These ones in particular were blue and covered in sequins. 

“I’m thinking an orchid pattern, thoughts?” 

|I do think orchids would suit that outfit nicely. Perhaps with a lavender shirt?|

Wil snapped his fingers. The clothes changed. 

“That looks nice. Oh, right, Magnum and Illinois. Whatever you do, don’t bring up treasure. They’ll be fighting for hours.”

|What are their stories about, then, if not treasure?|

“They tend to stick to brawls and narrow escapes for the most part, actually. Once and awhile they’ll stop arguing and tell a story about a treasure hunt. Those are fun, but one just wants to put them in a museum so...”

|I can see the problem.|

“Yeah. Oh, it looks like they paused for breath- Hey Magnum! Illinois! Dark wants to meet you!”

They looked up. 

“Hello there!”

“Ahoy.”

… well didn’t he feel short. |A pleasure. Wil has most likely talked your ears off about me, so I’ll make this short. Here is my contact information, feel free to message me if you have any issues or questions about anything.|

They took the cards. “Can do!”

|Have a good day, gentlemen.|

He went back to the table and watched Anti beat anybody who challenged him on Dance Dance Revolution. 

One of these days he’d have to challenge him to a game of pinball. 

But that would have to wait another night, perhaps after he’d built an arcade. 


End file.
